


United

by hazelnooot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I guess it's a domestic fluff, I hope you guys are cringe maniacs, Kang Daniel is a good daddy, M/M, Ongniel, You might cringe in a good way, a sprinkle of angst, bEAR FAMILY, ongnieljin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnooot/pseuds/hazelnooot
Summary: Daniel loves Woojin like Seongwoo loves Woojin. Woojin wants Daniel and Seongwoo to love each other.





	United

Sunny Saturday morning, a perfect time for Daniel to visit the orphanage near his apartment. Daniel just moved from Busan to Seoul about two weeks ago. For two weeks straight, he explores the city he's currently living in and he thinks Seoul is a great place—even though his heart is still in Busan.

His apartment is pretty strategic to any public places. It is close to an elementary school, amusement park, casette store, café and bakery, and his favorite place, an orphanage. It might be weird that an orphanage can be Daniel's favorite place instead of café or casette store. Well, the first reason is he likes children—please don't take it in another way, he's not a paedophile. Children and cats are his favorites, and it would be nice if he can find a cat café around, but too bad there's none of it, or he has to start an hour ride just to get to the cat café. But an orphanage is just the place where he can temporarily gets his burdens off of him. And he has a cute, favorite cute baby among the children there, Lee Woojin.

Woojin's eyes always sparkle everytime Daniel visits him as he hands him one or two plastic bags which contains various kind of sweets and flavored milks. Woojin hugs Daniel tight and peppers kisses all over his face. Daniel has never been this happy along his twenty two years living on earth. Woojin is made from pure innocence. He's just a five years old boy who likes to play soccer, milk, and has a strong heart. Daniel knows that Woojin lost his parents when he was three in an accident. Woojin was severely injured and he was suffering an amnesia, which is why he doesn't seem to be sad from the time Daniel saw this boy.

"Uncle, do you want this?" Woojin pokes Daniel's rib which makes him a bit ticklish. He turns his head to the boy, lifting his left hand which holds a carton of strawberry milk, but he immediately switches it to his right hand and lifts his right hand, sure this kid knows the manner well.

Woojin always calls him 'uncle' from the time they met. His hair was dark brown back then, and now he has soft pink hair like the carton of strawberry milk Woojin holds. He thought Woojin will call him 'hyung' because he thought he looks younger and friendlier if his hair is pink. But it's no use because Woojin already remarks this in his mind—Daniel is an uncle to him.

"No, thanks. I also have one," he replies before he shows Woojin his banana milk. Woojin cooes as if the banana milk is the best thing he has ever seen,"I've tasted that too! Uncle gave me that two days ago and I really like the taste!" Woojin cheers before he cages the straw between his upper and lower teeth then starts to bite it, making it flat and full of his teeth marks—and sometimes that makes Woojin struggles in drinking his milk, and Daniel will give him another straw.

The youngest of the two suddenly gets up and cranes his neck. Looks like Woojin sees something he has been waiting for. At first, Daniel just thinks that Woojin is usually like that, he easily gets excited almost for everything. But he starts wondering because Woojin is now hopping and squealing. He also claps his hand a few time,"Uncle Seongwoo! Uncle Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo? Uncle? Does Woojin call everyone with 'uncle'? He stands up as the front door opens, a slender guy appears with plastic bags in his hands, just like him earlier. And Woojin immediately runs to that 'Uncle Seongwoo' and hugs his feet. Woojin looks happier to see him than to see Daniel, that makes Daniel feels a bit jealous because he thought he's the closest 'uncle' to Woojin.

The stood-up Daniel can't be unnoticed by Seongwoo. He looks at the tall figure feets away from him. Bright pink hair is the first thing that catch his attention. He thinks that that pink haired guy is very brave to keep that hair color on him, but he's not bashing on him, though. Seongwoo thinks he fits the color well. He doesn't think the latter looks like kind of gangster, or someone who wants-to-look-trendy-but-fails.

Their eyes meet for a pretty long time and it is interrupted by Woojin's whine to Seongwoo because he ignores him. Not only Seongwoo but also Daniel who realizes that they're not the only ones there, Woojin is also there.

Both of them want to greet each other but it's still a bit awkward. Thanks to Woojin who speaks up first. He drags Seongwoo along with the plastic bags in his hands toward Daniel. He's still very young yet very strong,

"Uncle Daniel, this is Uncle Seongwoo! He always give me toys. Uncle Seongwoo, this is Uncle Daniel. He always give me delicious foods and also milks!" Woojin looks up at them, eyes are sparkling. Both of them looks at the youngest then looks at each other in sync. Their eyes meet again and this time they can't even tear their gaze off of each other.

"Hello, my name is Seongwoo," Seongwoo is the first one to speak as he slowly lifts his right hand toward Daniel, waiting for the latter to greet his hand, but Daniel is still mesmerized in Seongwoo's visual—he's got a pretty pair of monolid eyes, thin lips, and he is sure that Seongwoo boy has three moles on his left cheek. They reminds him of constellation, which is also one of the thing Daniel has been liking lately.

Daniel can't be drowned too deep in his thought, so he immediately greets the latter's hand as he slowly shakes it and replies : "Kang Daniel" without even trying to let go of his eyes and hand.

Seongwoo is not being uncomfortable at all to see Daniel's action toward him. As Woojin said, Daniel always give him food so he thinks Daniel is a good guy. But, they've been keeping their hands together for a bit too long. Seongwoo purposedly lets out one or two coughs and that successfully makes Daniel let go of his hand immediately. Seongwoo grins, this Daniel is cute.

"Ah- I'm sorry, Seongwoo-ssi," Daniel apologizes as he bows deep to him, which makes Seongwoo pats his back and laughs,"Oh my God, it's alright. You did nothing wrong," He pauses as he waits for the latter to straighten his body and faces him properly,

"And how about we drop the formalities? I think our ages are not really far apart, right—you might be younger than me," He exclaims, the hand on his back is now on the slightly taller man's broad shoulder. Wow, Seongwoo must admit that the feeling when he touches Daniel's shoulder is oddly...exciting.

Daniel makes a slight pause before he speaks,"I'm twenty two—and you?"

"Ah, as I've expected. You're younger than me,"

"So, should I call you hyung?" Daniel asks and he knows exactly what the answer would be—or maybe Seongwoo can be different from the other.

"Well, I have a few younger friends of mine who are not using the honorifics, so it's up to you—but I would be more than grateful to be called hyung,"

Daniel grins, part of him wants to call him without the honorific because Seongwoo doesn't seem like to be older than him. But Daniel doesn't use to call someone older than him without the honorific.

"Alright, hyung," Daniel replies. No more thing to explain, and Seongwoo looks really happy. And the oblivious one, Lee Woojin, is already asleep while he hugs Seongwoo's thighs.

 

After that day, they often bump to each other when they're about to visit Woojin. They would chat on their way, grabbing some coffee first, or buy sweets and toys together for Woojin. And Woojin can't be any happier to see them coming together,

"Uncles!" Woojin who always wait at the terrace immediately runs to them and hits their long legs with his body, his arms are wide opened but they're still not long enough to wrap the four legs in front of him.

As usual, Woojin is full of energy and he's not getting tired at all after playing hide and seek with the two men, while the elders are already out of breath. The men lay on the floor, little Woojin keeps pulling them by their sleeves,

"Uncle~ Let's play again!" He whines, he doesn't want to play alone. Instead of getting up, Daniel pulls him easily and lays him on his chest. Woojin squeaks, but he's happy, at least his uncles don't ignore him. Seongwoo, still trying to collect his breath, is smiling to the moment happens in front of his eyes. He lazily puts his hand on top of Woojin's head and ruffles his fluffy hair. There's no much gap between Daniel and Seongwoo, yet Woojin tries to squeeze himself fit between them. Daniel groans but he still voluntarily shifts a bit away from Seongwoo, giving some space for Woojin and he finally gets between the elders, smiling in content,

"Uncles..." The youngest calls and both the elders turn their head to the younger. His face looks very tired—chest is rising and fall, eyes closed and lips parted, soft purrs can be heard from his tiny lips. The two men's tired face turn to be worried faces,

Before they ask why, Woojin speaks up,"...I'm sleepy,"

Both of them don't know whether they should be relieved because Woojin is totally alright and he's just feeling kinda drowsy or they should build an alliance to tickle the younger—but they don't want to interrupt Woojin's sleep so they decided to not to tickle him, even though the urge to do that to the younger is so real.

And they're the only ones awake at the moment. They also feel sleepy because they feel tired after having a tense game with the youngest who's already deep in his slumber. Seongwoo boredly stares the ceiling. Its color is already dull, yellowish, and it's also decorated by the spider webs. Seongwoo wonders when was the last time they cleaned this bulding.

Daniel is also getting bored. He lifts his hands up and tries to take a hold on the white neon lamp. He whistles, out of blue. Seongwoo doesn't mind it because he knows the younger is also bored.

They're about to fall asleep, but the knocks on the door interrupt them. Daniel and Seongwoo get up almost simultaneously, and Seongwoo is the one who initiatively walks toward the door and opens it just a crack. There's a nurse and another strangers,

"Excuse me, is Lee Woojin here?" The nurse asks and Seongwoo doubtly nods. He opens the door wider and lets them to enter the room. Daniel is confused and mouths 'what's happening?' to Seongwoo, which he gets a shrug from the older as an answer.

"Well, Sir and Madam. This is Lee Woojin," She leads those strangers to Woojin who just woke up, he's currently yawning as he rubs his eyes. His round eyes scan everything in front of him, also the strangers's face,

"Baby Woojin. They will be your new parents,"

What would be more surprising to know that Woojin will be adopted by people Woojin even isn't close to. The boy's eyes get rounder as he hides behind Daniel's thighs, Daniel looks down to the younger and his head to comfort him, and he stares the two strangers with flame burning bright in his eyes,

The male stranger walks closer to them—Daniel and Woojin—and tries to touch Woojin slowly, like a psychopath,"Come on, Woojin, my son," Daniel snickers in disgust at how creepy that middle-aged man is. Daniel keeps shielding Woojin as the boy keeps hiding behind him,

"Uncle Daniel, please help me.." The boy pleads. Daniel can't help but to hold the boy's arm. And Seongwoo can't just stay in place. He helps Daniel by keeping the boy in his embrace, which Woojin really needs at the moment.

Woojin doesn't want to be adopted after he met Daniel and Seongwoo. They are both the best people he's ever met. And only them who can make him feels safe when they're around. Daniel and Seongwoo usually leave at five, and they're not around him when he's about to sleep. Woojin never had a good sleep, but Woojin always has his stuffed animals that was given by Seongwoo around him before he drifts away to sleep. He always drinks the milk that was given by Daniel before he sleep. And those are the things that can keep him away from nightmares—even though it doesn't always work, but at least he's having a good sleep.

"Please, give our baby, Misters," The female stranger says as she tries to take away Woojin from Seongwoo's embrace,"No! I just want to be adopted by these uncles!"

The room suddenly goes silent after Woojin screams his anger, from the bottom of his heart. Daniel and Seongwoo look at each other, a bit confused of what Woojin just said. The strangers and nurse show an identical unbelievable looks. And Woojin's face is now wet by his sweat and tears. He cries, out loud. Screaming for only Daniel's and Seongwoo's name. Seongwoo holds the boy and he cries on Seongwoo's shoulder. Crying noises, grunts, and whines get muffled by Seongwoo's denim jacket. Seongwoo's heart clenches, never even once in his life he wants to hear Woojin's cry, and so does Daniel. His lips are trembling, his fists are clenched, his teeth are making out some cracking noises. If he's not in a public place, he's sure he won't be hesitate to kiss him on the face with his fist. He's not afraid to do anything just to protect the precious Lee Woojin,

"I'll adopt Lee Woojin," Daniel decrales, voice grumbling and eyes look so serious. Seongwoo is surprised to hear Daniel's voice. Did he really say that? Did he hear it wrong?

"What do you mean, Sir?" The nurse blinks her eyes a few times confusedly. Daniel stares at her and his gaze is burning her eyes,"I said, I'm going to adopt Lee Woojin. I'm going to be responsible of him. I'm going to take care of him,"

Seongwoo stares him in disbelief. He never knew behind his bubbly image toward him, Daniel can be this strict. He looks so eager to adopt Woojin. He doesn't look like joking. He looks so ing serious and a little part of him is fluttered because Daniel looks so scary in his serious mode,

"Okay, Sir. But I-"

"Woojin doesn't want to be adopted by you! He only wants to be adopted by either me or Seongwoo," His voice echoes through the room. And one more thing that makes Seongwoo scared of him when he's angry—he doesn't call him 'hyung'.

Silence and cutthroat atmosphere really fills in the room. Woojin is still sobbing, the dry tears stain his chubby cheeks. He looks at Seongwoo, eyes red because of his cry earlier. He bites his lower lip to threaten more sobs to come, and Seongwoo really understands him. He hugs him even tighter and kisses his forehead, trying to calm the boy down,

After a few more talks, argue, and finally reach their commitment, the institute agrees that Kang Daniel will be taking care of Lee Woojin. Daniel is ready to take any risks he would face, and Daniel says he's economically ready to take care of Woojin—which is the most important thing you must have if you want to adopt a child. After some more procedures, Woojin is officially Daniel's.

 

"You were so scary, Daniel," Seongwoo confesses, holding Woojin tightly in his arms. Daniel laughs as he turns his head to Seongwoo—Seongwoo is glad because the expression which Daniel usually shows him is back—, his hands are full of Woojin's belongings,"Was I?"

"Yeah, you didn't even call me hyung when you yelled at him—I was so speechless," Seongwoo gives him a neverending speech and Daniel cracks up because of it.

As the time flew, they get to know each other better. Seongwoo is very talkative, sweet, and tells too much lame jokes. He's also narcissistic, telling that he's too handsome and it's not healthy. Well, Daniel can't not agree to that thing because Seongwoo is just naturally good looking.

"You know, if I were alone with Woojin and they came to take Woojin away, I couldn't do the thing you did earlier," Seongwoo says as he breathes heavily because he's been holding Woojin all the time.

"I also don't know where did I get the courage—maybe because it's Woojin, but I'm still amused of myself," He chuckles before turns left, muttering 'this way' to Seongwoo. He trails behind and follows him to the elevator. Daniel presses the close button and the fifth floor before he puts Woojin's belongings on the ground. He moans as he stretches his body, cracking his neck and knuckles,

"Oh my God. We bought too much stuffs for him and this is what we should bring with him," Daniel says jokingly and it is greeted with Seongwoo's giggles,"You also need to know that Woojin is not as light as he seems,"

"Okay, I'll carry him next time," Daniel immediately takes the stuffs on the ground because they've arrived at the fifth floor. They walk out of the elevator together and they just need to walk straight to get into Daniel's apartment,

Once again, Daniel puts the plastic bags on the floor before he shoves his right hand into his back pocket. He is struggling to grab the card—key—and for some moment thinks he dropped it somewhere. But thank God, he found it and unlocks the door with the card.

They walk into Daniel's apartment. Seongwoo who's still foreign with Daniel's apartment, looks around the room as he slowly puts the sleeping Woojin on Daniel's fluffy sofa. He searches for a glimpse of Daniel and he finds him in the kitchen. Looks like he's preparing something. Seongwoo walks toward him and when he's there, Daniel has two cups of tea in his hands,"Have a sip of tea first, hyung," Daniel puts them on the table before he sits. Seongwoo knows the scent of this tea well—honey green tea. Daniel hasn't asked if he likes honey green tea but Daniel makes him his favorite tea.

 

They have a long night talk and they don't realize it's already ten at night. They don't feel sleepy at all instead of having their cheekbones swell because of smiling and laughing too much.

"I've get to go soon, Daniel," Seongwoo says before he cleans his lips with a tissue. Daniel wants to stop him but he has no right to do that. They're still nobodies to each other. They have no strings attached between them. They're just two people who have a special affection toward the same kid—Lee Woojin.

"Oh, okay. Want me to accompany you?" Daniel offers and Seongwoo shakes his head as he smiles,"No, thank you. Just take care of Woojin. If you're going to accompany me, that means Woojin will be alone here, right?"

Daniel goes silent and nods. He wants to accompany him, maybe they can have some more talks on their way to the bus stop but he can't leave Woojin alone,"Okay, hyung. Take care, let's see each other soon,"

"Sure! I'll come here tomorrow. Don't mind having me around!" He grins before he waves his hand to him, bidding a farewell. Daniel walks him just to the threshold and Seongwoo walks further to him. Daniel is still standing beside the threshold, waiting for Seongwoo to safely arrived inside the elevator. As Seongwoo is inside it, he waves his hand once again before the door closes. Daniel heaves, why does his heart clench? He's very captivated to this Seongwoo hyung of him. Daniel is fond to know him better in any other days.

 

The next days coming after and it has been one month since the day Daniel officially adopted Woojin. Daniel takes Woojin in a pre-school. Daniel also wants Woojin to be smart and socializing, that's why he takes him there. Seongwoo also doesn't mind it. Because Woojin currently studies in a school, they decided to make a schedule. Monday to Wednesday Woojin is with Daniel, Thursday to Saturday Woojin is with Seongwoo, and on Sunday Woojin is with both of them. But lately everyday is like Sunday. They three have been sticking together.

On Sunday morning, they always go to the church to pray before they go anywhere to play—they used to hang out at the park near Seongwoo's house while eating some ice cream or cotton candy. But Woojin is afraid of the clown, so they decided to buy a drive-thru instead and have it at Daniel's or Seongwoo's place. That's better for Woojin because first, he hates clown and second, both Daniel's and Seongwoo's place are cozy.

It's not a new thing to hear Woojin's request to make Seongwoo stays at Daniel's apartment and vice versa. Woojin wants them three to sleep in the same room, on the same bed, under the same blanket. Neither Daniel nor Seongwoo can ignore Woojin's request—and to tell the truth, both enjoy sleeping together in one bed, separated by Woojin between them but they can still touch each other's legs.

That night they stayed at Seongwoo's place. His bed is less spacious than Daniel's, but that feels better for them. The air conditioner is and they sleep, squeezed against each other, skins touching, fingers intertwined as they put their hands on Woojin without putting any weight on him. Woojin is already deep in his slumber, and Daniel and Seongwoo are still wide awake. After two months, they still have no strings attached between them, yet they already confessed to each other. They just said that they like each other, only like. They haven't confess that they love each other.

Seongwoo shifts uncomfortably in his sleep. He tries his hard to close his eyes but he fails. He opens his eyes to see Daniel's figure in front of him. Daniel's gaze looks very soft, full of affection and love. Daniel's eyebags are getting obvious, which makes Seongwoo is worried of him,

"Didn't I tell you to not to overwork yourself?" Seongwoo speaks up, his voice sounds a bit too loud in this silent night. Daniel blinks as he shrugs,"If I don't work hard, Woojin can't have proper meals for this month,"

Seongwoo stares at the younger. He's a very hard worker, yet he thinks he's still being lazy for work. The oldest of the two hushes him,"I know. But Woojin is also part of my responsibilities, right? If he can't get any meals from you, he can get it from me,"

"I adopted him and I agreed that I'm ready to adopt him—at least just a little ready, but the reality says I'm not. I wasn't really conscious when I said that—I must be out of my mind that moment,"

"Kang Daniel, listen. Woojin has me. You have me. I'm here to help you, I'm always here. I've always been here for you, both of you," Seongwoo's voice is raspy. He shouldn't cry. No, he can't cry in front of the mentally-breakdown Daniel. He must look strong enough so Daniel will be encouraged.

And Seongwoo knows he will fail. Tears start to roll down from his eyes and that can't be unnoticed by the hawk-eyed Daniel. He starts to get panics especially when Woojin shifts uncomfortably in his sleep,

"H-hyung, please don't cry," He tries really hard to stop Seongwoo from crying and the crying man is also trying his best to stop. Daniel tries to hug him without interrupting Woojin's sweet dream. He wraps his long arms around Seongwoo's waist, Seongwoo muffles his sobs against Daniel's forehead as the younger leans closer to him,

"Stop crying, I hate to see you cry. My heart hurts everytime I see those ugly tears on your face because I lo-" Daniel blurts out everything too much and he's taken aback at what he's about to say to Seongwoo. He must be heard that, I'm sure he heard that. Seongwoo slowly stops his cry. He stares at the younger with frown on his face. He wants to hear that. He wants to know the word Daniel was about to tell,

"Continue that, Daniel. What—I'm sure that's something, that has to be something, right?"

Daniel closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before he simultaneously opens his eyes and exhales, he's not afraid to leans closer and seals Seongwoo's thin lips with his. Their lips are just sticking to each other, but Seongwoo can feels so much affection just from touching Daniel's lips. Daniel doesn't push away like that. They keep sealing their lips together as they share the sound of their breaths, soothingly comfortable. And Woojin's soft snore harmonizes well with theirs.

"I love you, hyung," Daniel finally lets his feelings out. He wants Seongwoo to know what he feels toward him. He wants Seongwoo to know that his love is a pure one, he's very sincere when it comes to feelings.

"Damn, you make me cry again," Seongwoo interrupts, his finger slides to swipe the tears away from the corner of his eyes. This time Daniel smiles, he knows that his tears is not like the tears earlier. Seongwo's tears reflect happiness, joy, bliss.

"You already know the answer, Kang Daniel,"

Daniel is more than happy to know the fact that his love is not one-sided—even though it's too obvious, it could be like, Seongwoo's affection is just like from an older brother to his little brother, or he only likes him as a friend.

"So, aren't we a thing now?" Daniel asks while putting on his shit eating grin. Seongwoo snickers as he punches Daniel's chest lightly,"What do you think?"

"You are mine," He exclaims before he peppers kisses all over Seongwoo's face. The older guy tries his hard to contain his laughter and not to move too much because it can wakes Woojin up,

"Hey! Woojin will be awake," They immediately stop and both are staring at Woojin's peaceful face when he sleeps. He's already angelic and what is it now.

"Alright, shall we sleep like our baby too?" Daniel's words got him cringes because he says 'our baby' just a few minutes after they're official, but Seongwoo enjoys that,"Yeah, let's sleep,"

Seongwoo's yawn is the last thing can be heard in the silent night. They intertwine their fingers even tighter as two pairs of eyes slowly flutter and closed by itselves. Little do they know, Woojin secretly smiles to hear every details of their conversation. Woojin is glad that his uncles—and he might call them daddies the next day—are finally united and become one soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this has crossposted of aff and I was going to post it here after I published on aff, but I don't know why I keep postponing. But finally I posted it, aye! 
> 
> And the readers on aff wants me to write one more chapter, just as an epilgue but I'm still confused ;--; if you want a sequel please let me know and tell me how do you want it in the comment section! I would really appreciate everything you drop in there :D and also, coughs kudos coughs.


End file.
